LokiXSigyn: The Forgotten
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: LokiXSigyn fanfic. Loki was used to fading into the background, was familiar with being forgotten. He wasn't exactly Asgard's 'Most Loved'. But Sigyn was different. She wasn't like the others. The story of how the most powerful love in all of the Nine Realms came to be. Read and review. Sigyn listed as OC because she wasn't in the movies :/


**AN: I have already written a LokiXSigyn story, but I felt that it was quite terrible, looking back. I've grown a lot as a writer since then, so I decided to redo the whole thing and write a better fanfic now! I hope you enjoy it, feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated, so I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, this is all Marvel's. I merely took their characters and just… wrote(:**

A small girl of about sixteen Midgardian years sat with her nose in a book, pale blonde curls framing her face. Her brow was furrowed as she read the text, sometimes placing a finger on the words she was at. There was no one else in the library, save for the man at the entrance, the Book Keeper. It was quiet and peaceful, as the girl preferred, and she was left alone to do whatever she pleased.

Sigyn Iwaldisdottir had been sent to the realm of Asgard when she had just entered adolescence. Her father, king of Vanaheim, insisted that her education involving magic and healing would be taught here, in a realm she had never been to before, and she knew none. The All-Father and Queen Frigga had allowed her to come, and she now lived with an older healer, Talia, who was her primary instructor. In truth, she was grateful for such an opportunity, but there was a large part of Sigyn that longed for the days where she had been in Vanaheim.

A few moments later, Sigyn glanced at the darkening sky, rose from her chair and gathered her things. She turned and let out a muffled squeak when her face collided with a hard chest clothed in black leather. "Excuse me-" She began with an impatient huff, but stopped abruptly as she slid her gaze up and her bright blue eyes met sharp green ones.

Prince Loki was standing right in front of her with an amused smirk on his face. His raven locks were smoothed back and reached almost to his shoulders. The younger prince of Asgard was very tall, and the extremely short Vanir had to crane her neck to look at him.

"You were saying?" He prompted, voice low and smooth. Sigyn suddenly had an idea of where his nickname, Silvertongue, came from.

Her face turned beet red. "Your, Your Highness!" She stammered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? To snap at me because you weren't keen enough to notice someone standing right behind you for ten minutes? Apology accepted."

Sigyn wore a perplexed expression as she regarded Prince Loki. She had never met him in person before, but had heard what others whispered about him. He was indeed quite strange, and his quick-witted responses had thrown her for a loop. She was not used to others rendering her speechless like this.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." She murmured, sweeping into a low curtsy, a slight edge to her tone. "I shouldn't be so careless next time."

He laughed. "What's your name?" He asked. "I've seen you around the library a few times."

"I am Sigyn Iwaldisdottir." She responded and her chin lifted a bit.

"Oh, the Vanir!" Prince Loki exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I had no idea. Mother spoke of you once or twice, I think. You must be a princess then, hm?" She nodded. "In Vanaheim, though, not Asgard." He mockingly shook his head. "How terrible for you."

Sigyn cleared her throat, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "Um, I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I really must be on my way." She moved to go around him but he stepped in front of her and once again, she walked straight into his chest.

"Wait. As long as you promise me something…"

She swallowed nervously. "And what is it you want me to promise exactly?"

He grinned and leaned down, towered over the much smaller girl. "Don't run into me next time." And with that, he vanished, leaving Sigyn looking extremely confused and slightly annoyed. With a sigh, she grabbed her books off of the chair and clasped them against her chest, marching out of the library- but not before sending a charming smile at the old Book Keeper.

xxx

"Talia?" Sigyn asked as she stirred the broth with a spoon, glancing down at her soup with a trace of distaste. Once again, she had failed to estimate the amount of time the broth needed to boil, and some of the vegetables inside were over-cooked.

"Hm?" The older woman asked, bringing the spoon to her mouth and sipping it. "This isn't half bad, Sigyn." She commented. "Better than last time, for sure."

She managed a wry smile. "Thank you. But gods know, I need to improve."

"What was it you were asking?"

"Well, I ran into Prince Loki today-" Sigyn began, before Talia interrupted.

"Not literally, I hope!" She chuckled, and her apprentice turned away.

She flushed pink. "Um, well, actually, I did, because he was standing right behind me and I ran right into his chest…" Her mentor's laugh grew, as did Sigyn's blush. "It was an accident! Anyways, I was wondering, does he always act so strange? He seemed so… odd."

Talia raised a greying eyebrow. "I've spoken with him a few times, and he was quite different. An extraordinary talent for magic, though he never uses it for much good. Prince Loki is not at all like Prince Thor. Not many like him too much."

"He's alright, I suppose, but I hope I don't have to deal with him much in the future…"

Little did Sigyn know that she would be seeing more of Prince Loki in the very near future.

**AN: Well, this was a kinda slow, short chapter that wasn't awesome or anything. However, I hope you let me know how it was because I love listening to what you all have to say.**

**I am working on the next chapter as I publish this one. It will be up very soon! :)**


End file.
